


Broken Dreams

by deaconandi



Category: Original Work, Queen (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaconandi/pseuds/deaconandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can a jovial childhood build up promise to a great life, leaving wonderful thoughts that adulthood will be as great as this, but in a blink of an eye, turn to shit, leaving a bitter taste in one's mouth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: John is extremely out of character

How can a jovial childhood build up promise to a great life, leaving wonderful thoughts that adulthood will be as great as this, but in a blink of an eye, turn to shit, leaving a bitter taste in one's mouth?

One event brought the world down onto my shoulders, and at the time, I had convinced myself that it would get better. For the most part, it did. I can even go as far to say that I felt I was returning to the happy child I once was.

But then he came into the family shortly after my thirteenth birthday, and my life has been shit ever since.

Since January 1965, I've decided that nothing in life is worth it - nothing matters.

**August 24 1969**

In our house, Sunday mornings consist of attending church before heading off to brunch with a group of Mom's friends. I can't pinpoint when the routine had started, but it's gone on for as long as I can remember.

But now, the thought makes me sick. Week after week, it's the same damn thing. I find my resent growing for it, and each Sunday, it seems to be a battle over whether I should go or not; most of the time, Mom tries to coax me into joining, and most of the time, her efforts fail.

But when I agree to go, her group of middle-aged women attack me with questions like if I have a girlfriend or what I want to do after school. It takes me a lot to hold in the responses I want to say - Mom would have my ass if I spoke what's on my mind.

_"Do you have a girlfriend?"_

_"Hell no. I don't need a girl holding me back and questioning everything I do."_

But on this particular Sunday, Mom leaves without me, and I can't be any happier.

Once I finish my morning routine, I head downstairs, fully expecting to be greeted with an empty house; instead, Charles is seated on the couch with his nose buried in a newspaper. I resist every urge to groan before deciding that if I'm lucky, I can grab my shoes and make a beeline for the door without being caught.

If I'm lucky, I can sneak out without having a nasty run-in with him.

Underneath me, the stair moans. "Fuck my life." I mutter to myself, and within a few seconds, the newspaper is tossed to the side, and he's down my throat about something pointless, I'm sure.

He grabs my upper arm roughly while getting in my face. I smell the alcohol on his breath each time he exhales mixed with the smell of cigarettes, and the overpowering scent is enough to make my empty stomach churn. "Did you take my cancer sticks, Richard?" Charles snarls, digging his fingertips into my arm. I can feel the anger racing through my veins, and when I fail to pull out of his grip, Charles gets tighter.

"No, I didn't, and my name isn't Richard." I growl, trying once more. He releases me, and after throwing him a nasty look, I grab my shoes and head out the door - making sure to slam it hard behind me.

Part of me expects him to open the door and continue; part of me expects him to follow, yearning for physical contact to sooth the violent beast inside him. Instead, he remains inside, and angrily, I throw my shoes onto the ground.

I take a seat on the porch, forcefully shoving my feet into my shoes while muttering profanities.

Outside the sun shines bright, and there isn't a cloud in the sky. Several neighborhood children run wild, shouting and enjoying the warm summer air.

I rise to my feet and take off. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going, but as long as Mom and Julie aren't home, I'm getting as far away from this hellhole as possible.

I wander aimlessly around the neighborhood in an attempt to relax. Before long, without even realizing it, I end up at my best friend's house, and without thinking twice, I head up to the front door. I kick a few rocks along the way; a couple times I even go out of my way to continue my little game.

I stare at the little rock, laughing quietly when I realize it has the shape of a head. Then, a cruel thought pops into my head, and a sick smirk plays onto my lips. I pretend the rock is Charles' head, and as hard I can, I kick the rock - sending it sailing across the Taylor's front lawn.

"Hi, Sweetie," someone greets. I turn my attention towards the front of the house to find his mother staring back at me with her usual warm smile set in a tired face. "Roger is upstairs with Brian and Freddie. Brian told me they're working on a project, but based on how well my son is at accomplishing things, I highly doubt that." She laughs a laugh as sweet as honey bringing a smile to my face.

"I doubt it. Roger is the laziest asshole I know." Her laughs die, and within seconds, she's shaking her head and giving me her infamous disappointed mom look.

"John Deacon, how many times have I told you to watch your mouth while you're in this household?" She questions. "I swear if your mother heard you, she would rip you a new one!" I force an apologetic smile, heading for the staircase.

"Sorry, Ma'am."

"I can assure you that no girl will want to kiss that mouth with how you talk." I resist every urge to laugh - every urge to tell her that girls are a waste of my time; instead, I merely nod my head.

"I promise I'll work on watching what I say," she nods, seemingly satisfied with my answer despite it being what I tell her each time. Without another word, I hurry off and burst into my best friend's room without knocking. Like she predicted, they're all lying around, flipping through magazine, and when I see what they're looking at, I shake my head. "All three of you are fucking perverts."

From downstairs, I hear his mom groan. "John Deacon, what did I tell you?" She calls after me. I sigh, shaking my head.

"Sorry again, Ma'am."

Roger looks up with a smirk on his face. "When are you going to learn to stop swearing around my mom?" I roll my eyes, shutting his door behind me. "But dude, you have to see this chick. She's a total babe, and I bet she'd make you want to show her a good time."

"It's John, Roger," Freddie comments. "In case you haven't noticed, he's written off the entire female population off as diseased with the exception of a couple."

"No, Freddie, it's not only females. John has written everything off as diseased. He hates everything..."

"I remember the old John," Freddie interjects. "I remember when John was little and quiet and he wouldn't talk to anyone. He'd hide behind us, and we'd always have to order things for him." He looks towards me, shaking his head. "What happened to him?"

"He met the biggest asshole shortly after overcoming personal problems and decided that life is nothing spectacular." I answer.

"But how do females play into your hatred for everything?" Brian questions. "I never entirely understood how that worked."

"Don't you remember when he started seeing Penny?" Roger speaks up. Freddie nods while Brian struggles to recall. "He started seeing her..."

"No, how about we don't talk about that."

"Come on, John, tell me what happened." Brian begs, and I shake my head.

"He started seeing her, and then she cheated on him and screwed him over." Freddie finishes. I roll my eyes, sighing loudly.

"She screwed me over and proved that all girls are a waste of time and useless, and I'd rather die alone than commit to one of them" I share. Brian stares back at me with a frown on his face. "Roger, let me see the girl that you're talking about." He hands the magazine over without a word, and when I see the girl, my face scrunches up in disgust.

"Shocker," Freddie comments. "He finds her unappealing like the rest."

"So you're telling us that you don't find any girls attractive, and you've never had the desire to take anyone to bed?" I take a seat on the floor, shrugging my shoulders.

"I guess you have to see it from my point of view," I answer. "But luckily, you don't have to worry about it because Hannah is loyal and would never run around on you, but not only did Penny run around on me, but afterwards, she tried to start shit, and that left a foul taste for females and dating in my mouth, so here I am today: single and not looking."

"But what if you happen to stumble across a nice lady who's beautiful and not at all like Penny was? I refuse to believe you're never going to date again, John."

"Well, Freddie, watch me. I don't want to deal with anything female related, so I'm not going to, and it'll be great." Brian sighs, shaking his head.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Roger inquires. I shake my head. "But don't you want to feel loved by a woman? Don't you want to have a family? Don't you want to grow old with someone?"

"No, no and no."

Brian looks up at me, and without explanation, his eyes grow huge. "John, what in the world happened to your arm?" He questions. I look down, and when I see the bruise, I don't react.

"He happened." I retort bitterly.

"Charles?" Roger asks; I nod.

"What happened this time?"

"He accused me of stealing his box of cigarettes."

"But you didn't?"

"No, I did." Brian rolls his eyes, sighing loudly.

"John, no wonder he gives you trouble all the time. Did you ever stop to think he would probably leave you alone if you didn't instigate stuff?" I shake my head, taking a seat on the floor.

"It wouldn't matter whether I left him alone or not. He'd still give me trouble. He always has, and he always will, but at this point, I don't even care," I complain. "I have one year left, and once it's over, I'm moving out of the house, and there's nothing that can stop me. I'm moving away to where I can be alone, and I'll only associate with people when I want to, and guess what, you guys. Nothing will change my mind."

"What are you going to do about Julie?" Freddie inquires, rolling onto his back.

"I'll leave her there with my mom. He doesn't bother either of them." I can see Roger wanting to question me, but once I throw him a look, he swallows his thoughts, and much to my relief, the conversation changes.

But unfortunately, they ramble on about the women in Roger's Playboy magazines.

Roger's mom leaves for an appointment around three o'clock, and after convincing him to tag along with her and his sister, Clare, Roger finally relents. He apologizes to us, and with a shrug of our shoulders, the three of us file out of the house - allowing them time to get ready.

Brian and Freddie offer me rides home upon realizing I left my car, but I dismiss their offers with a way of my hand. Brian stares back at me with a sort of unease evident in his eyes. "John, are you sure? I mean, it's not a problem for one of us to drop you off." I throw him a look, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"I'll be fine. I live a couple blocks over. It's no big deal. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise," Freddie shrugs his shoulders, climbing into the driver's side of his old, rusted pick-up truck. Brian and I loiter around, engaging in a small staring contest.

Beside us, Freddie's engine stalls a moment or two before finally starting up.

"I'll see you later, Brian." I turn on my heel before strolling off down the street - in the opposite direction of my house.

Several parents usher their children into the house as clouds start to pour in, covering the sky and sun in a blanket of gray. I don't doubt that rain is on the way, but I don't bother picking up my pace.

Besides, a little rain never hurt anything.

Before long, no one is around, and I'm alone - bringing a small smile to my face. I continue on my way, enjoying the silence.

But when I finally turn onto my street, there's a moving truck at the end of the road with a small family unloading the contents. I glance over at the family, and I swear my heart skips a couple beats. From across the street, I can see a girl close to my age.

From across the street, she looks attractive.

My stomach twists and turns, and I mentally swear at myself for having these thoughts. She grabs a box before heading back up to the house, and I can't help but notice the way her hips swing when she walks; I can't help but notice the way the skirt of her dress and long, dark brown hair flop back and forth with each step. I look forward for a moment or two.

And when I take another peek at the house, the girl is gone, but the other woman is staring at me from across the street - along with two boys. "Excuse me!" She calls. She nudges one of the boys and whispers something to him. I stop in my tracks and wait.

He looks back at me after listening to what she has to say, and after a second's hesitation, he starts to walk over to me. My mind goes crazy, and a bunch of swears run through my head. In the back of my mind, something tells me he caught me checking out that girl.

I'm probably going to die.

Death sits heavy on my mind for a moment, and after thinking it over for a second, it doesn't sound too bad. If it gets me away from Charles, then so be it. I hope he enjoys ending my life.

But then my mother appears, and the sight of her at my funeral sits like a rock. I couldn't stand putting her through that situation. But she has Julie. Surely Julie is enough for her, and I'll get away from this hellhole considered life.

My only wish is that I go fast.

"Hey," the guy greets, approaching me. He's easily three inches taller than me with more muscle. "So, uh, my brother and I need help bringing this box into the house. It's heavy, so my mom and sister aren't really of much use. I know we don't know each other or anything, but is there a chance we can get your help? I'm Andrew, by the way." He offers his hand, and slowly, I reach forward to shake it.

"Uh, yeah, I can help. I'm John."

He turns and starts toward his house; I follow for the sole reason of Mom raising me with manners and repeatedly telling me to help out anyone who needs it.

Plus, I might find out if that girl is as attractive up close.

"Oh, thank you so much!" His mother says with a smile. "I can't even begin to express how grateful I am that you're helping. I mean, we're trying to unload to get settled, but this time, we don't have any help, and there's no way these boys can carry this box by themselves..." She continues to ramble on, and although I don't really care for what she's saying, I still smile and nod. "Pardon me, Sweetie. I'm stressed out, and my mind isn't as clear as it usually is." She offers her hand to me. "I'm Ms Gagliardi." I smile, taking her hand.

"Hi, it's wonderful to meet you all. Welcome to our neighborhood. I'm John Deacon. I live on the other end of the street." Ms Gagliardi gives me a warm smile before dropping my hand. My smile grows, and for the first time, I actually look at her.

She has short, dark hair with brown eyes. Her face and lips are thin, and her nose is long. I tower over her by several inches making me laugh quietly to myself. Overall, she's a beautiful woman.

Beside me, her other son stands - towering over me by a couple inches. He wears his dark hair short, and his eyes are identical to his mother's. His face is full while his body is long and skinny.

Her other son, Andrew, looks nothing like the others. His hair is longer than theirs, but instead, his locks are a sandy blonde. His eyes are hazel and set into a thin face. Unlike his brother, his eyes are level with mine, but I'm still taller by an inch or so.

"Oh, John, let me introduce you to my children," Ms Gagliardi grins proudly. She wraps her arms around the two boys, pulling them closer to her. "I know you've already met Andrew, but this one is Ed. Inside, I have a 16 year old daughter, and a five year old son."

I smile, nodding my head. "It's wonderful meeting all of you."

"It's wonderful meeting you too, and I can't thank you enough for helping us out." Ed pulls away from her and grabs onto the box.

"But now, I think we should get this inside, so we can continue unpacking." Andrew copies him, and once both of them are situated, I make my move for the box.

I support it from underneath, and then we're off. Andrew leads the way up to the door despite walking backwards. After little error, we make it safely inside. "Okay, this box is going to Ed's room, so we have to head upstairs." He leads the way again, and as carefully as possible, we wobble up the stairs.

I search through their house - searching for that girl - and although I feel dirty doing it, I can't help myself. I'm not even sure why I seem to be infatuated with someone I've never met, and the excitement that comes from the thought of seeing her again is almost enough to help me realize what I'm feeling can't be real - it's merely an interest that'll disappear as soon as I'm finished here.

For all I know, she could be ugly.

But then we wander past a room, and when I look inside, I realize I'm wrong. She's absolutely beautiful. "Fuck." I grumble after the realization hits. Andrews stops abruptly, looking at me.

"Is something wrong?"

I shake my head. "No, no, it's nothing," I lie, but he doesn't look convinced. "I got a slight cramp, but it's gone now." Andrew nods slowly. "I promise." He acts as if he doesn't believe a word, and I start to panic.

Surely he must have seen me peek into his sister's room. How could he miss it? He's right there.

But he drops the subject entirely.

We wobble into Ed's room, dropping the box. It hits the ground with a loud thud, and for a moment, no one speaks. "Well, thanks for helping us..." Ed starts awkwardly. "I guess we're done, so you can head off now." I nod my head, not uttering a word. Both boys stare at me, and after looking them both directly in the eyes, I leave.

I stroll past her room again, and when I catch a glimpse of her, my heart skips a beat. Her long, dark hair is shiny and gorgeous. From what I can see, her face is thin, but her lips are full - she also has a cute, little nose.

She looks up, and when she spots me, she tenses us and gets shy, but her hazel eyes continue to shine. "Hi." She greets quietly. I smile for several reasons, and I hope she realizes I'm nothing to be afraid of.

"Hi, I'm John."

"I'm Catherine." She answers, allowing a small smile to grace her face.

"I'm heading off now, but I'll see you around." I turn, continuing down the family's new hallway. Outside, their mother showers me with thanks, and after listening to it for a few more seconds, I walk off.

My mind remains fixated on Catherine, and my heart skips a beat. "Damn it." I groan. She steals my every thought, and if I don't get a control on this, she's going to ruin my life with the shit girls are notorious for doing. Plus, I enjoy not being tied down to a girl I'm better off without.

After all, girls are a waste of time.

I repeat these thoughts on my way home, reminding myself how great the single life is, and it doesn't take long before remembering girls are nothing but trouble.

When I get inside, I head to my room and flop down onto my bed - a huge smile sits on my face because I can do whatever I want without a girlfriend breathing down my neck, needing to know my every move.

Without a girlfriend, life is phenomenal.

**Author's Note:**

> please review


End file.
